


Don't question it

by inferablefiend



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Blood, Confusion, F/M, menstruating, pad, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: Jaal finds a strange oblong crinkly paper with what looks like blood. Is Ryder injured?





	Don't question it

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe I'm not good at writing humor. When I went through my first draft, it was so not funny. At least to me. Anywhoozles, I wrote this. Enjoy!

Jaal held something oblong in his hand backed by tissue paper. He inspected it closely, careful not to get any of the strange red flakes on the bathroom floor. Last thing he wanted was to clean up a mess. Finally, he lifted the paper thing to his nostrils, not seeing what it was from sight. The strange, coppery scent of blood lifted to nose. A sickened feeling materialized in the pit of his stomach and no matter how many times he swallowed, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling lump in his throat.

Why wouldn’t Lynx tell him she was injured? Why hadn’t she come to him? To be honest, Jaal did notice she was a little snappier for the last few days and she was less prone to cuddle with him at night. And the sex came to a complete halt which was strange for them. Plus, there was that sharp pain she complained about to Cora. The one in her lower stomach.

Was she internally bleeding? Jaal crumbled whatever it was in his hand and raced off to Lexi’s office to confront her about. He burst in, interrupting the doctor in taking apart a kett. “Dr. T’Perro, what is this?” He thrust the crinkled thing in her face. She reeled back, knocking over a tray of instruments, eyes glancing at the kett until she remembered he was dead.

“Jaal-“ she started, choking on a cough though to him, it sounded more like the beginnings of a laugh, “where did you get that?”

“The bathroom trash. It looked so strange, balled up like that, so I took it apart. Is it Lynx’s? She’s been complaining about stomach pain? Is she okay?” Jaal attempted to shove the thing back in the asari’s face, but she moved away just in time.

“Jaal, stop trying to shove that thing in my face. She’s fine. Lynx is fine. There is nothing wrong with her.”

“How could she be fine if she’s interally bleeding? It could kill her!”

“Jaal, Lynx isn’t going to die. She’s on her- She’s menstru-“ Lexi sighed, not quite sure how to go at this. “SAM, please send Lynx in here.”

Lynx came in a few minutes later, looking pale. “What’s up doc? If you want me to take that nasty, asari herbal tea, it’s not going to-“ She stopped mid-sentence when she realized they weren’t alone. Jaal glared at her from across the room, his hand pointing to her pad on the metal tray.

Lynx pursed her lips, an obvious way to hide a smile from him. It didn’t work, cracking at the edges until she was shaking with laughter. “No… no. Jaal, sweetheart, I’m not dying. Bleeding, yes. But not dying.”

Jaal rasied his head, not sure that he quite believed her. “Why would you bleed from your internal organs and not die?”

“It’s…” She glanced at Lexi for help. “It’s a way of the body preparing for a human child and when I don’t have one, it gets rid of everything that isn’t necessary.”

“It’s illogical. You told me yourself, you can’t have kids.”

“I can’t. But I still get my period every once in a while.”

“Period? Is my translator broken? Are you getting a punctuation mark?”

This made Lynx laugh even harder.  “No. It’s what we women call it for some reason. I don’t know why. It’s call menstruating. I’m not dying.”

“Then what is this?” he demanded, holding the pad up.

Lynx stepped forward, a grin on her face. “This is called a pad. It’s what we human females use to catch the blood so we’re not sitting in it all day.”

“But you’re still-“ She grabbed the pad from his hand and crumbled it up, then threw it in the trashcan by the door.

“Don’t question it. It’ll be easier for both of us if you didn’t question it.”

“Lynx, I have one more question.”

“Yes, Jaal?”

“Where exactly are you bleeding from?"


End file.
